


A Little Broken, A Little New

by AzureAilurophile



Series: Good Things Fall Apart [2]
Category: 3Below (Cartoons), Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: M/M, and this fic takes place during that break, apparently i'm not done writing about these two, but there are a couple references, let's pretend there's a break between 3Below and Wizards, they're not together yet but they're getting there, you don't have to read the first fic to read this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAilurophile/pseuds/AzureAilurophile
Summary: With effort, Seamus kept his eyes on the constellations he knew so well and off the grieving boy at his side. Krel deserved that much privacy at least. “I can’t tell you it’s going to get better.” He heard the shift of hair against plastic as Krel turned his head to look at him. “I wish I could, but I can’t. You’re always going to miss them and it’s always going to hurt that they’re gone. The best you can do is learn how to live with it.” Seamus let his head fall to the side too so that he and Krel were now face to face. “It’s going to be the hardest thing you’ve ever done, but I know you can do it because you’re strong.” A gentle scoff from Krel, and yeah that had to be fixed right now. “I don’t mean physically strong. You’ve been through a lot and you’re still here. Persevering. That’s how I know you’re going to be okay. Someday, if not right now.”Seamus returns from space camp and he and Krel have another talk.
Relationships: Seamus Johnson & Krel Tarron, Seamus Johnson/Krel Tarron
Series: Good Things Fall Apart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837996
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	A Little Broken, A Little New

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song "North" by Sleeping at Last which I started associating with 3Below after seeing [this lovely comic](https://tomeart.tumblr.com/post/181628877793/smaller-than-dust-on-this-map-lies-the-greatest?fbclid=IwAR0U8XHuuxtOBhG7R4ho8wncxPsRaqHdt3aXZNQvKt7KONYLSLPRNPyCasI). Once again beta'd by the wonderful Sapphire, all errors are my own.

Still breathing hard from running, Seamus knocked on the Tarron’s front door before he could think too hard about it. He had just gotten back from space camp that afternoon and, after some unbelievable conversations with friends, decided he needed to speak to Krel personally. After their talk at the end of the school year, the two had decided to keep in touch once summer started. Despite the relatively strict schedule enforced by the space camp counselors, they managed to text fairly often and Seamus had been grateful for it. It had been nice to talk to someone about his experiences while also keeping up with what was going on at home.

At least, he thought he was keeping up with what was going on. Now it sounded like Krel had left some major things out and Seamus was determined to get to the bottom of it.

A muffled “I’ll get it!” sounded from inside the house, followed by rushing footsteps. The door swung open, Krel already talking, attention focused on a handheld device clutched in two hands. “Toby you know you don’t have to knock just…” He trailed off when he realized that it was not Toby standing in front of him, but the boy he had been corresponding with, but hadn’t actually seen, for roughly a month. The door was swiftly slammed shut in Seamus’ face.

Seamus, for his part, was too surprised to feel offended. Because, while it had been Krel’s voice speaking, the figure that answered the door had not looked like Krel. At least, not the Krel that Seamus knew. He registered a black bodysuit, blue skin, and four (four?!) arms before his eyes were reintroduced to the front door.

A bright flash lit the seams of the door and then it reopened to reveal the Krel that Seamus was used to seeing.

“Seamus, hey! Um, what are you doing here?” If Krel was casual before he was tense now. He was still clutching the handheld device, knuckles white from stress.

Although he was desperately curious, Seamus decided to let the slip-up slide for now. “I heard some crazy stuff went on while I was away so I wanted to stop by and make sure you were doing okay.” A pause and then, “Guess I should have texted first. Sorry for the surprise.”

When Seamus didn’t start immediately interrogating him, Krel relaxed slightly. “No, it’s fine.” A breath to steel himself preceded the confession. “Things have actually been pretty horrible lately. Come in, if you dare.” Perhaps the last statement was meant as a joke, but to Seamus Krel just sounded tired.

For the first time, he followed Krel into his house. There was no word for it other than retro and Seamus couldn’t decide whether he was surprised by the style or not. Krel and his family had always been odd so it stood to reason their house wouldn’t be conventional either.

They didn’t stay inside long though, Krel pausing briefly to set the device down on a side table, before he led them onto a back patio complete with a swimming pool. Krel flopped down on a lawn chair by the water and Seamus took a seat on the chair next to him, lying back after a minute of hesitation. After all, they had always been better at talking when they weren’t looking at each other.

“So...” It was at this moment that Seamus really began to wish he had put more thought into what he was going to say before he rushed over here. Oh well, too late now. “Space is nice, huh?”

That got a half-hearted chuckle out of Krel and a mumbled “Not so much lately.” that made Seamus’ heart clench in his chest.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here.”

“I’m glad you weren’t.” Seamus risked a peek at the boy lying down next to him. Krel’s eyes were fixed firmly on the stars above, already beginning to show in the encroaching twilight, like if he could just focus on them hard enough none of the sadness that was leaking out in his voice would show on his face. “It was bad enough worrying about the people who were here. I don’t think I could have handled another person I care about being in danger.”

And as much as Seamus wanted to comment on that, _He cares about me_ , it just reminded him of something he really should have said when he first got here. “Steve told me about what happened with your parents.” An awkward pause. “And your, uh, spaceship?” Geez, he was messing this up big time, get it together, Johnson. “They all sounded incredibly brave and I’m sorry they lost their lives fighting for Arcadia. I mean, I know it wasn’t just for Arcadia, of course they were fighting for your home too, but still. I’m sorry for the role Arcadia played in their deaths and I’m sorry you have to figure out how to live without them now-”

“Johnson, stop talking.”

Seamus stopped talking, grateful for the interruption. Maybe he had been getting a little carried away, but he knew what it was like to lose a parent. He wouldn’t wish that on anyone and he knew that condolences didn’t help fill the void, not really, but he couldn’t just watch Krel struggle without offering him _something_.

“Remember when you told me about losing your mother?” How could Seamus forget? That was the day they had started to become actual friends after all. “At the time, I thought I could understand how you felt because I had come close to losing my own parents.” A deep, steadying breath, then the _whoosh_ of all the air leaving a body at once. “I was wrong. This is so much worse. This time I know that I’ll never see them again.” A soft sniffle, the sound of a palm wiping tears from a cheek.

With effort, Seamus kept his eyes on the constellations he knew so well and off the grieving boy at his side. Krel deserved that much privacy at least. “I can’t tell you it’s going to get better.” He heard the shift of hair against plastic as Krel turned his head to look at him. “I wish I could, but I can’t. You’re always going to miss them and it’s always going to hurt that they’re gone. The best you can do is learn how to live with it.” Seamus let his head fall to the side too so that he and Krel were now face to face. “It’s going to be the hardest thing you’ve ever done, but I know you can do it because you’re strong.” A gentle scoff from Krel, and yeah that had to be fixed right now. “I don’t mean physically strong. You’ve been through a lot and you’re still here. Persevering. That’s how I know you’re going to be okay. Someday, if not right now.”

And maybe he had said too much because Krel was just _looking_ at him with this dumbfounded expression like it was impossible for anyone to think he was worthy of admiration and Seamus was in trouble because if he had thought Krel was cute before, and he had been lowkey crushing on the boy long enough by now to admit that he did, he was stunning now. All those people who talked about moonlight being romantic really weren’t kidding. But the guy had just lost his parents, not to mention a second mother figure the way Steve had described her, and there was no way Seamus was going to make any kind of move right now no matter how much he might want to. So instead he directed his gaze back towards the stars above with a mumbled, “That’s what I think anyway.”

A thoughtful quiet descended on the yard, broken only by the rhythmic chirping of crickets. It lasted for several minutes before Seamus spoke up again. “You don’t have to stay like that if you don’t want to by the way.”

Krel sat up, shooting a confused look his way. “Stay like what?”

Sitting up to match him, Seamus rubbed the back of his neck, already feeling his face turning red. Why was this so awkward? _Because you know you’re doing it partly because you want him to be comfortable and partly because you’re curious as hell._ “You know…” He made a helpless gesture that encompassed Krel’s entire form.

Realization dawned on the other boy’s face followed by a conflicting mixture of mischief and apprehension. “Can’t contain your curiosity any longer, huh?” The comment was teasing, but there was real worry behind the words, like he was afraid of how Seamus would react to the change.

Seamus did his best to stomp down the flicker of hurt that sprang up at the concern in Krel’s voice. The Akiridion wasn’t even totally wrong, but it still stung that he didn’t seem to trust that Seamus wouldn’t react badly to the truth. Especially knowing that pretty much everyone else was in on the Tarrons’ secret except for him.

He must not have done the best job because Krel was already explaining himself. “It wasn’t that I didn’t want you to know.” He folded his arms across his stomach, hands gripping elbows, shoulders hunching inwards so he appeared smaller than he actually was and Seamus felt like the world’s biggest jerk. “There were so many times that I almost told you, but I just didn’t know how. Everyone else that knew was told by someone else or found out during a crisis. It was never something I had control over.” Krel paused to remove what honestly looked like a high-tech protractor from one of his pants’ pockets. “But I have control now and I want us to be friends for real. No secrets.” And without any more ceremony he pressed a button on the protractor-like device.

There was a brilliant flash and then Seamus was facing the Krel who had answered the door when he had first shown up at the Tarron residence earlier that very evening. Krel’s eyes remained glued to the tech in his hands for several seconds after the transformation and Seamus jumped at the chance to openly study his former rival. His split-second observations then still held true now so this time he tried to focus more on the details, how only the top half of the bodysuit was black, the lower half was a soft shade of gray, how Krel’s skin wasn’t just blue, but had a subtle glow that was much more obvious now that the sun had well and truly set, how the first pair of arms maintained the ‘hands gripping opposite elbows’ position while the second pair fidgeted with the device that had provided his disguise.

Then he looked up and all Seamus could think was, _Wow_. The eyes that met his should have been unnerving, but they weren’t because it was still _Krel_ after all, blue on black replacing brown on white, a neon sign in the darkness vs. soil breaking through snow at the end of winter. Different, but both beautiful in their own way.

The mischief was back in the Akiridion’s expression and Seamus was beginning to suspect that he had actually said that ‘wow’ out loud because the first word out of Krel’s mouth was, “Impressed?”

The déjà vu was so strong that for an instant he was back in that auditorium finding out there was more to his classmate than he ever would have expected and really wasn’t that exactly what was happening again? But they knew each other better now and it really did matter to Seamus that Krel was opening up to him about this so his answer was more honest than sarcastic this time. “Maybe a little bit.”

The grin that small comment elicited made Seamus’ heart soar and his face burst into flame. He knew it was still summer and everything, but had it always been this hot out here? Suddenly embarrassed, he couldn’t keep his own insecurities from rising to the surface, palm meeting forehead on instinct. “Geez, I must have sounded so dumb all those times I was talking about what we were learning at space camp.”

Straightening up, Krel threw out his empty hands in a “stop right there” motion. “No way. Don’t even start with that.” Maneuvering so he was leaning back on his top two hands, Krel regarded Seamus seriously. “Look, I’m not going to lie. When our ship first landed on Earth all I wanted to do was leave. The tech was nowhere close to what I was used to and I didn’t understand the native people at all.” A conspiratorial grin. “But the longer we were stranded here the more I got used to this place and the people who call it home. You’re doing the best you can with what you have and honestly I think it’s great that you want to learn and move forward, individually and as a species. Don’t ever let someone else’s progress stop you from making your own.”

Seamus took a moment to mull that over. It was a kind statement and a touching sentiment, but he still couldn’t imagine giving up the kind of resources Krel must have had on his home planet for what Earth had to offer and he told him so. “Not to mention the fact that your family chose to go back. I guess I just don’t understand why you would have wanted to stay here.”

“Because I have people here worth staying for.” And no way that wording was a coincidence because Krel was giving him this _look_ and Seamus didn’t know what to _say_. _Sometimes it feels like if I had just been a better son she would have stayed._ Thankfully, Krel wasn’t done speaking so he had a little more time to figure something out. “Back home, my family was all I had. I’ve already told you I’m not that great at making friends and being part of the royal family didn’t really help with that. Unless you count people that may have been in it for me, but more likely were in it for my title.” A rueful smile that broke Seamus’ heart. “Here nobody knew who I was and at first that wasn’t going any better than things were at home. But then I got to know you and Steve and Toby and Eli, even Mary and Darci and our teachers, and I realized that this place feels more like home than home ever did. I know Aja and Varvatos had to go back and Zadra wasn’t here long enough to really form an attachment to this place. With all his conspiracy theories, it wasn’t really a surprise when Eli chose to leave as well. I miss all of them, all the time, but I don’t regret choosing to stay here.”

“I’m glad you’re here.” Seamus made sure to inject every ounce of gratitude and sincerity he felt into the statement. “Arcadia wouldn’t be the same without you. Neither would I.”

And, of course, that was when Toby Domzalski strolled onto the patio like he owned the place, the porch lights backing him like a spotlight. “Hey Krel! Sorry I’m so late! Nana decided that tonight was the perfect night for me to learn how to make this apple and plum pie that’s apparently a family specialty. She wouldn’t let me go until it was just right…” His eyes landed on Seamus and there was an awkward pause before the blond raised a hand in greeting.

“Domzalski.”

“Johnson.” Toby transferred his gaze to Krel and the Akiridion shifted uncomfortably. “Um, not to be rude or anything, but what is he doing here?”

A fond eye-roll preceded Krel’s answer. “He just came by to check on me after hearing about everything that happened with Morando.”

“Uh huh.” Giving Krel’s very much not human appearance a once-over, Toby continued. “So, is he spending the night too or what?”

And if that wasn’t his cue to leave, Seamus didn’t know what was. Getting to his feet, he responded to Domzalski’s sarcastic, _it had to be sarcastic right there was no way the other boy was serious_ , question. “Nah, I was just about to head out. Still have some unpacking left to do and all.”

Krel stood as well, _wow he was taller like this_ , and crossed his upper pair of arms over his chest, the lower pair once again fidgeting with the transformation device. “Are you sure? You’re more than welcome to stay if you want.”

Seamus let his eyes flicker between the two boys, gauging their reactions, before deciding to throw caution to the wind. His dad was out of town on a business trip tonight anyway. _And if Krel wanted him to stay…_ “Okay. I guess you can convince me to stay. On one condition.”

Questioning looks from Arcadia’s resident alien and trollhunter and Seamus was having fun already. “You have to let me watch your movie.”

It was no surprise when Domzalski immediately agreed, always ready to introduce someone to his masterpiece, but Krel had a counter of his own. “Only if you sing for me again.”

“I didn’t sing for you the first time. You walked in on a private rehearsal.”

A nonchalant shrug. “How private could it have been? You held it in a public building.”

“Guys guys, please.” Toby put an arm around each of their shoulders, well as best as he could with his height anyway, and began leading them back towards the house. “We can all sing. Krel, your house must have a karaoke machine somewhere right?”

“What is karaoke?”

And maybe this wasn’t where Seamus thought he would end his day when he got up this morning, but quite honestly? He wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.

**Author's Note:**

> And then they all watched Kleb or Alive and sang karaoke and nothing bad happened.


End file.
